Various types of candles are known. Usage of candles since their early inception has changed dramatically from just providing light to providing ambiance and fragrance. Fragranced candles have become so popular that they come in a variety of shapes and structures. Candles desirably should burn to maximize fragrance release and provide an even burn of the candle so as to minimize the amount of fragrance and wax which are not released and burned during the life of the candle.
Since the proliferation of candles, consumers are more aware that not all candles are equal in performance. Candles can have different burn qualities as to evenness and cleanliness of burn and the degree of fragrance emitted and the length of time of such emission. Uneven burning can cause a large flame and sooty smoke and/or a tunneling effect in the candle which causes the candle material and fragrance to be wasted since it is not burned during the life of the candle. These latter candles are not able to be properly controlled during burning and, thus, do not provide complete combustion of the candle material. For example, in conventional cylindrical container candles, a significant amount of fragrance and dye are retained in unburned wax present in the base of the container and along the interior side walls of the container. This is a waste of fragrance, dye and wax material for the manufacturer which increases costs for making such candles and decreases the life of the candle for the consumer.
These and other shortcomings of container candles are addressed by the present invention.